


Stardust

by Gandalfs_Beard



Category: Cosmos-Carl Sagan, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nag Hammadi Texts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Religion, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfs_Beard/pseuds/Gandalfs_Beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, I wondered what Harry and Hermione thought about religion.</p>
<p>I ended up writing a much longer one-shot closer to a 1,000 words as part of my crossover series with Wizards of Waverly Place, and eventually folded it into a chapter of book 3: Tears of the Dragon. </p>
<p>This is the drabble version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

"Hermione, do you believe in God?"

Hermione looked up from the Nag Hammadi Texts at Harry, "Why? Have you been thinking about it recently too?"

"You must know something..."

"I don't know if God exists or not Harry. God could be far greater than anyone could conceive... Hang on... Here... look..." 

_"The Cosmos is within us; we're made of Stardust. We are a way for the Cosmos to know itself." ~ Carl Sagan_

Harry liked that. He knew that the "Cosmos" was Alive with Magic. Harry had never liked people telling him what to believe... He just wanted to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little creative licence with the Carl Sagan quote. The term he used was "star stuff." But I don't think he would mind.
> 
> And yes, while rewriting and editing, I listened to _Heaven and Hell_ by Vangelis... the theme music for Carl Sagan's _Cosmos_... ;-)


End file.
